James Potter and the Dark Mark
by JetTeamer
Summary: The thrilling tale of how James Potter goes through school and makes things that will later be found by his son. I would like Reviews so I can improve and know if you want me to make another chapter quickly.
1. The Unknown Cloak

**James Potter**

and the Dark Mark

By: Jetteamer

_The Unknown Cloak_

James Potter was born and raised in Britain. His Mother and Father both ministry officials. Unlike most people in Britain, this extraordinary family was comprised of Wizard's. He was unaware when he was younger that he would be a wizard few didn't know the name of. But what more was that his future son was going to be the only person the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, would ever be on equal terms with.

James like most wizarding family children grew up medaling with magic but never allowed a wand for this would break wizarding laws. Since his father was an Auror he didn't see much of him, but his mother was at home most of the time taking care of his older brother John and himself, when she wasn't at home she was a secretary for the international regulation of sports office at the ministry. She didn't do much but that allowed for her to be home a lot.

The house they lived in was the most beautiful house in their entire region. It had a pale blue siding with white shudders. Although inside the brick walls were the most splendid gardens. There were several garden gnomes sticking their head's out the ground.

One day when his family was having there dinner a fierce buzzing in the cabinet by the table said that a man was approaching their front door that had never been their before. James's Dad, Demon, jumped from the table and wiped his wand out and just as quickly the secrecy sensor came zooming into the room and onto the table. There on the front of the oddly shaped box was a face that looked old and pale and then another younger paler face, if that was possible.

"Sempimeruos Snape what is he doing here."

"I don't know Demon but you better be careful. I don't trust Sempimeruos Snape. I could almost swear he was a death eater. "

"Don't go killing him Jenny. But why bring Severuos?"

"Let's send them away."

"Who are they?" John.

"Ministry workers. Your mother and I were enemies of his when we were in school. Always associated with the dark arts. Annoying prat."

Damon and Jenny cautiously approached the door. When they heard a bang from the back door. Jenny screamed. Damon scurried to the back door. Once he was in there, there was a bang and than a thud then another bang and then another thud. When Jenny told the John and James that it was safe they went into the room. Damon was on his back, Jenny waved her wand and he stirred. Sempimeruos Snape was spread eagled on the ground and judging by the way he was situated, half way sunken into the antique clock that lay in the corner of the back entry hall. Damon had hit him with a curse that sent him flying backwards. Severuos however was just standing there oblivious to the fact that two grown men just attacked each other. He seemed rather calm and his eyes sharp. His nose was hooked at the end and a sneer was forming on his mouth.

"So what a gracious meeting. Now that you have restored your husband can you know restore my dad."

Though Jenny showed the utmost un-liking toward this idea, but thought it rude not to, raised her wand and lazily flicked so that Mr. Snape was conscious again.

As soon as they noticed that each was back they started shouting at each other.

"How dare you blast my door down."

"It wouldn't have happened if you didn't have that blasted Field around your door."

"All you had to do was come around to the front and knock."

"Not if you were going to jinx me the moment I got in."

"So you just thought you would blast my back door open and then have me jinx you."

Every one in the room except for the old rivals and the boy called Severus were quite scared. Jenny, John, and James were slightly taken aback and cowering in the corner. Severus was just standing his hands in his pockets, James thought for a second he saw a long thin indention in the wrinkling of his cloak but he didn't know, he seemed quite interested in what the two men were arguing about and just stood there and watched.

"What business do you have here?"

"I have come to tell you that the Minister will be going away on a unexplained voyage."

"What didn't they send an owl?"

"The post has been put off because too many ministry owls were being shot down and read. Since this information would be incredibly harmful in the wrong hands I was given the task to alert ministry officials, although I don't think you count."

"Well then why didn't they send something other than scum,"

"I see we are not being welcome. So we will leave. I will see you around at work Potter's."

He turned on his heel and strode out.

"I will see you James at school were in the same year you see and I hope you aren't like your father scum," He turned to on his heel and left but before he turned he spat at James's feet.

REVIEWS I NEED REVIEWS


	2. Letters

**James Potter**

and the Dark Mark

By: Jetteamer

_Letters_

James was sleeping in his bed when John woke him up. 

"Their here!"

"What are you talking about? Get off me!" John was shaking James now.

"I'm talking about our letters. You must have got in. No surprise though. There are two owls. I get my OWL scores."

The only thing John talked about for the entire summer was that he was getting his OWL's, ordinary wizarding levels. After so long it became irritating.

James got out of bed then dressed and went down for breakfast. When he got to the kitchen John was standing at the window with his specter specs on this face, zoomed to the max, he apparently had seen them when they were just ant's in the sky.

"James come look."

John thrust the specter specs into James's hands and sure enough two specs could be seen through them. John apparently let James barrow them just to be kind because a second later he dragged them out of his hands and put them back to his eyes.

James looked on the table. Apparently Jenny had over cooked this meal because there was enough food for two trolls. She had probably made a big meal because John's OWL's were coming and she always made a big meal when his owl came this James already knew. But the breakfast today was much larger.

James sate down and put some eggs and sausages onto his plate, as he sate there eating Damon came and sat down. He looked as surprised as James to see all the food but didn't do anything but fill his plate.

"Owl's coming I suppose?" Damon said in a falsely interested voice.

"Yes I there getting closer. I don't think I failed transfiguration…" John droned on about his different subjects and how he thought that he was going to fail. Then he went into a story about how he was going to not be excepted this year and that the owl was telling him he wouldn't come back this year because of his grades. In the end he screamed. Two owls came into the window. One landed in front of James another in front of John. Not paying any attention to James Owl she swooped over and helped John open his. This was harder then it seemed. James was already reading his by the time John had even opened his.

"When can we go to Diagon-alley Dad" James asked.

"Tomorrow should suit me. How about you Jenny?"

"Yes very fine. WOW. 5 OWL's!"

"Great job what'd you fail John."

"I can't believe it I failed Care of magical creatures! But at least I got an outstanding in Charms."

Jenny was now kissing her son and telling him to sit down and eat. James's book list consisted of the normal _standard book of spells grade 1_, for DADA, and _standard book of potions grade 1 _for potions. The Care of Magical Creatures class required _Monsters of the Mesopotamia._

Damon apparently noticed James was being left out since he had had a special day too.

"What animal would you like I can get you an owl if you want. Toads went out of style a long time ago." He winked and went back to his eggs.

That day went by with out anything interesting happening besides half way through the day John screamed from his room. Then he ran down stairs.

"I just felt the Prefect badge in my envelope."

James's laughed because he thought John was stupid not to notice a heavy badge in his envelope. Jenny didn't seem to notice this lapse of brain waves and scurried around the table to see John's badge.

Damon came in and when he realized what had happened he whispered in James's ear, "How about we go to Diagon alley today and they can go tomorrow. Huh?"

James's nodded his head anything to get away from John and his precious badge. James went upstairs to retrieve his list, which he put in the back of his dresser with some other possessions. When he went back down the steps John had some polish and was now polishing his badge while Jenny was writing letters to people telling them the good news. When James walked by he notice names on the letters like Aunt's and Uncles of James.

"Ready?" Damon had come back and was waiting for him at the door.

"Yeah"

They walked out after Damon told Jenny were they were going and telling her that James would like to go with John, they said this right in front of John whom didn't notice. There was an odd mist hovering over the garden.

"Some of the Dementors are around now. They joined Vodemort."

"Why don't some people say his name? I saw it in the paper when they had a quote from the Minister."

"Some don't like to hear it because of how much they fear the name. I don't fear him. I think he is a great wizard." After seeing the horrified look on James's face, he added "But he did horrible things with his greatness."

When they got out of the walls around there house Damon Said "Grab onto my arm tightly,"

"Why?" This was a curios command and he wanted to be ready for something strange.

"We will apparate to the leaky Cauldrons."

Apparition was when a wizard disappears from one place and reappears in another. James clasps his dad's arm firmly.

"On the count of three. One... Two... Three…"

Then he was squeezed through a rubber tube. Up a pipe that was way too small for a grown man and a small man. The air sucked out of him. He thought he was about to pass out when thud he hit the hard ground.

James got up and looked around him. His dad hadn't fallen over but looked short of breath like James.

"That felt weird does it always feel that way?"

"Not most of the time when you do it." He said helping James to his feet.

The room around him was dark and eerie. Many wizards were at a bar in the center of the pub. They were drinking things like steaming yellow red whiskey, fire whisky, as James knew because his parents bought some last New Year's Eve. Many wizards were talking at a near by table and in a far corner a cackle of goblins were conversing with a shabby looking wizard.

"Come follow and stick close."

James and Damon walked toward what looked like the back door. Although when they opened it there was a few feet of standing space and then a brick wall. Damon hit a certain brick on the wall and an alley way became visible as the bricks rolled themselves away. Then just a James started getting excited about the bricks moving themselves. There was a whole street of wizarding shops.

"Let's get you a wand first. We can go to Olivanders, that's the best."

James and Damon walked on far a little while then when James looked up he saw a sign that said. _Olivanders Wands. _They went into the shop, which was cluttered with artifacts. Then there was a rolling sound.

An old man with a long nose that was very pale came sliding into view. He was on a long latter that could be rolled around the man shelf's in his store.

"Ahh Damon nice to see you and this must be James of heard all about you. Now, " He said pulling out a box. " Try this one."

James picked up the wand and turned to his father because he didn't know what to do exactly.

"You're supposed to wave it Potter."

A young boy had come into the shop with out them noticing. This boy was Severus Snape. He was jeering at James and laughing.

"You will what your turn Severus." Snapped Mr. Olivander.

James flicked it and flowers came from the tip.

"Nice one Potter." Severus said.

"I think that wand will do. I think you will be in trouble often at Hogwarts and mark my words you will be a great, great wizard. That want tells me that you have great power and that you will be curios."

Severus gave a laugh and went up to the counter and shoved James out of the way. James and his father went out to the streets where there was a crowd huddling around a man who seemed to be kneeling.

"Is that Blood?"

REVIEWS I NEED REVIEWS


	3. The Dark Lords Mistake

**James Potter**

and the Dark Mark

By: Jetteamer

_The Dark Lords Mistake_

Sure enough a man was bending over blood spilling out of every part of his body. Damon rushed over and bent over to the man, pulled out his wand and started muttering something. James wanting to get out of the area as fast as he could saw a joke shop and headed towards it. Just then a scream came from behind and James spun around and Damon was lying on the ground looking weak. The man was still spilling blood but now a group of the same hooded wizards were there with masks under there cloaks.

Damon got up and looked around wildly. Once he spotted his son he ran towards him. Grabbed him and spun around in a circle. James was then squeezed through a tube and then landed on the solid ground.

James looked up at his house and saw it.

Damon was already staring at it. When he saw it ran toward he home calling James to follow.

It was shining in the sky and James knees were like water. He tried to run but tripped got up and ran and tried to catch up with his father.

When they got to the door Damon opened it with his wand and then dashed in side. James followed and when he got inside they found Jenny lying on the floor and John bending over him. The Dark Mark's light shinning through the door.

"What happened John?" Damon asked.

"He came. Voldemort came here. First Mom and I were eating dinner and everything turned blue and Mom went hazy. A sort of ghost of her left her body and went out the window. Then she to …"

" Did you say everything turned blue?"

"Yes. What does that mean?"

"Genial Refredorm." Damon muttered

"So is mom dead or what?" James said from his observing post above his dad.

Damon turned slowly.

"No. They must have put a memory charm on her. I'm surprised they didn't kill her. Wait."

"What?" James and John said at the same time.

"Um… nothing."

There was silence for a while as some ministry officials piled into the small kitchen.

"We took down the mark. Do you know who it was who put it up there?"

"Voldemort." Damon said plainly.

"He-who-must-not-be-named did this."

"Yes." The wizards around him started murmuring.

"What will we tell the mistry." The murmuring stoped abruptly.

"Tell them nothing this does not make it to the papers."

"As long as Rita Skeeter keeps here nose out of it well be fine." Said a wizard in the back of the room.

Murmuring started again.

She opened here eyes. She blinked. She looked at Damon then John then James.

"This can't be heaven." The murmuring stopped.

"O Jenny I'm so glad you're all right."

" Why wouldn't I be I was only making supper then fell. When did you get back did James get all of his suplise."

"Jenny no… there was… I mean…" Damon was lost for words.

Jenny started making snacks for all the wizards in the room. She couldn't remember the last time she had this many people in the kitchen.

"Bye"

As everyone left it seemed like it never happened.

The next day all the family went and got there supplies from Diagon Alley. James and his dad walked into the robe store and found Severous Snape there trying on black robes.

"I will be with you in a moment." Said a younge witch that seemed quite flustered."

"Hey Potter would you mind stepping out of the shop for a bit?"

"Why?" James said eyeing snape questioningly.

"Because I can smell you all the way over here."

Just then something started spurting out of Snapes nose.

"Clean your nose out boy it must be broken because your not suppose to smell yourself. Come James lets look." Damon said and started walking around the shop looking at different robes. James saw him slip his wand back into his pocket. James Grinned.

"I love my dad."

"Suck up."

"Lets go James we can go shop for books first with Jenny."

They left just as Snape was refusing to roll up his left sleve.

They walked swiftly to the book store were they bought the few books on the list. They also found Jenny there helping John pick out the one that looked the best. From there they went back to buy black robes. There arms were quite full leaving the stores and once James had bought an owl they had left with a crack Damon helping James. Jenny helping John.

REVIEWS PLEASE


	4. Hogwarts

**James Potter**

and the Dark Mark

By: Jetteamer

_Hogwarts_

"Get up James I hoped you packed everything you need." Jenny was yelling from downstairs.

James was lying on his back just waking up from a terrible dream.

"Yeah been up for hours." James lied while stuffing his Hogwarts Supplies into a suitcase. A few minuets later after Jenny had come and inspected to make sure he had everything. He went banging down the steps and into the kitchen.

Damon was sitting there with the daily prophet in his hand, John staring at the paper over his Dad's shoulder, as Jenny and James walked in.

"Jenny the prophet found out the minister went away. He is coming back right away should arrive tonight. Is everyone ready? The ministry said we could use one of their cars one-time things. I think there making sure everyone who knows about the minister is safe although they should know that I am safe if I have a wand."

"Well let's just get outside we don't want to keep them waiting." She shooed James and John out the door and then shut it behind them. James's trunk rattled down the walk. The Ministry car was waiting for them outside and Damon opened the trunk and put both trunks in there including John's new owl Junalee somehow that didn't seem possible and James figured it was just magic.

Jenny, John, and James got into the back and had plenty of room for all three of them. Damon sat up front with the driver. He told him where we were heading and he started up the car. They lived along way away from London and it took them along time to get out of the country. They lived that far away so they didn't attract attention.

When they finally got into the city the traffic got more and more heavy and the driver didn't go very fast at all and was weaving in and out trying to get through the mess of cars. Damon kept checking his watch.

"We only have twenty minutes hurry." Damon said after looking at his watch.

"We have two more blocks to go sir."

"Yes well keep driving." Damon said. Then he muttered "Stupid muggle transportation."

We made it with ten minutes left and Damon was furiously ushering us in. When it was safe we wheeled are trolleys through the barrier between platform nine and ten and found a big locomotive with Hogwarts Express written in gold letters on the front of the massive engine.

Damon and Jenny came through after James and John and hurried us to the train. John saw someone he knew and hurried away. Damon and Jenny helped James with his truck and he got on the train.

"Well have a good time son and come back with some sense."

"Okay Dad." James said and turned to his mother. "I'll take care of myself." James knew she would say that.

"O James, take care of yourself." She said pulling him into a hug. She kissed him on the cheek.

On the steps of the next car down Snape yelled to them, "Touching." Then turned and got in the car.

"Who cares he's just like his father an idiot. Well see you at Christmas."

"Okay Dad bye Mom." He turned around and got on the train. Jenny was crying into Damon's shoulder then she looked up and waved her son off to school. They waved to each other until the train jerked around a corner and his parents were out of site.

James turned and went down the isle. He found a compartment with a boy with black hair and went to see if he could sit there. Everywhere else was full as far as James saw. He opened the door and the boy looked up.

"Do you mind? Everywhere else is full." James said.

"No not at all. Are you a first year?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah." The boy said.

The compartment door opened and a witch stood there pushing a trolley full of snacks. Things like Chocolate frogs and cream cakes and liquorish wands. She turned to the boy across from James first and said, "Any thing off the trolley dear?"

"No."

"How bought you there?"

"Yes um lets see. Can I get some beans and five liquorish wands?"

"That will be five sickles and a knut." She said grabbing what James asked for from the trolley.

After counting out the money he put it in her hand and took the food. He handed the boy a wand and said, "What's your name?"

"Sirius. Yours?"

"James. Do you like quidditch?"

"Yeah."

Then the two, James and Sirius, started talking like two old friends from way back when. After awhile a prefect came by and told them to put on their robes because they were going to be there soon.

James and Sirius put on their robes got ready to get off and when the train gave the last jolt got off it was then James got the first glimpse of Hogwarts.

"Spectacular!"

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS


	5. The Sorting Hat

**James Potter**

and the Dark Mark

By: Jetteamer

_The Sorting Hat _

"First years over hear!" said a tall man with a great big beard, "First years over hear!"

James and Sirius walked through the packed station area over to the tall man. Up close he looked huge with his great massive brown coat that looked filthy. Sirius and James looked at each other in aw. They had both never seen a man this big.

"First years come follow me. You get a great treat on your arrival will be gonnin' in the boats cross the lake." Said the tall man.

They followed him over to the bank of the lack where a couple dozen boats were sitting each with a lamp in them.

"Two to a boat hurry all of yah."

"Shall we get one." James asked Sirius.

They both looked at each other and laughed. Two girls past them and James and Sirius followed. They got in a boat with each of them. The girls rolled their eyes at them but went anyway. James sat there ruffling his hair as they sailed on across the great lake.

Gazing up at the great castle he realized how large it is. He was beginning to wonder what happens now. He looked over at the girl he was riding with she to was staring with aw.

"What is your name?"

"Lilly" she said it with out even looking at him. She didn't look inclined to ask his, but this didn't stop him from telling her.

"Mines James." He looked over at the boat that Sirius was riding in; he seemed un-successful as well in striking up conversation. They shrugged at each other and looked back up at the castle now looming ever closer.

As they hit the bank Lilly jumped out and marched away looking for someone to talk with. Sirius came over.

"Mental her." He said motioning to a girl with long brown hair that walked over to Lilly. "Yours?"

"Difficult, but nice." James said taking his eyes away from the castle and looking up to were they were heading. Two large wooden doors opened as they approached the magnificent castle. They walked into the entrance hall that had another door that said 'Great Hall' on it and then other corridors leading off of it.

"James look at her." Sirius whispered into his ear.

A witch had just entered she had black robes on and an expression of knowledge gained by age.

"Good evening please wait here the sorting will begin shortly, following the arrival of Grindal he is running late."

"The what?" James said as she left and went around the corner.

"The sorting into the four houses of course. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw…" started a girl behind James.

"Shut up! Dah I know about that." He snapped at her.

Lilly spun around, " Don't be big in bad when you're nothing yourself she was just trying to help unless your narrow mind missed that." She spun back around leaving James in shock and the girl looking taken aback by here defender.

"See what yah mean mate." Sirius said in his ear.

Just then the doors in front of them opened and there stood the lady stand with them early ushering them into a great big hall. Four great big long tables were aligned representing of course the four houses. They walked down the middle of them all and when they stepped up in front of everyone he saw the chair with the old hat laying on it. A mouth formed in that hat and it started to sing.

"I'm a hat of many things

I'm put on many magical beings.

You're next in line so put me on

And see where you will spawn.

For those seek without thought of gain

Will go with the brave and train.

For Gryffindor is where you'll land,

Where those people are who give the helping hand.

But others may find their wit to be treasure,

As you go on in life with pleasure.

As Ravenclaw goes you'll find the brains,

And look at the great wisdom lanes.

If you don't need fame,

But friends are not the lame.

Then Hufflepuff is your house.

You're Love and care will find the spouse.

For fame and glory your heart desire

any way will be done to require.

Slytherin's house sly and sleek,

Some not bright some so quick.

So where ever you may think you fit,

I'll look in side your mind a bit.

Think of what your heart desired,

But I'll give you what's so required."

The hat sagged again. The whole room burst with applause seized by the wave of the witch's hand that was directing them.

Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews

Complete

I know that parts of chapters 2-4 don't follow JKR but I'm going to eventually fix it to what she said happened.


End file.
